Pregnancy: BAU Style
by ssbailey
Summary: In the BAU everything is different, even pregnancy." JJ/Hotch, Rossi/Prentiss, Garcia/Kevin. Co-Written with KDZL. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: So this is our little twist on what it would be like if JJ, Emily, and Garcia were all pregnant at the same time. Enjoy and don't forget to review! OH and this is part one of two. :)**

**Part One**

**Month One (Emily/Dave)****  
**  
"Hey Em, are you almost done with those consults?" Rossi prodded as he sat on the desk of his girlfriend. "Because I just want to take you to dinner--but knowing you, we'll be here for the rest of the night."

Emily smiled as she looked up from the files. "Dave, that sounds nice, but I really have a lot of work to do."

"You're starting to sound like Hotch. Come on, we'll go to that new Mexican place." Rossi smiled chivalrously.

Emily groaned as she put her hand to her mouth, the sound of Mexican causing her stomach to churn. "No, not Mexican." She said after the small bout of nausea passed.

"Why not? You normally love a good burrito." Rossi asked worriedly.

"I think I've got the flu."

Rossi put his hand against her forehead, checking her temperature. "You look beautiful as always."

"You just want to get lucky." Emily laughed.

"Is it working?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

_"I'm sorry we have to spend our first Valentine's Day together at one of my Mother's functions." Emily apologized, easing herself down on the couch and leaning into Dave's side. "I mean we just moved in together and I know you wanted to do something to celebrate on Saturday."_

_"Emily, sweetheart, it's okay. If going to this one keeps us from having to go to the Christmas function then I don't mind going." Rossi informed softly, "Besides, it's not like we can't celebrate a couple days early."_

_"You just want to get lucky." Emily teased, swatting playfully at his chest. _

_"Is it working?" He asked, pulling her in for a soft kiss._

_"What do you think?" Emily whispered, moving to straddle his waist on the large couch._

_"I think I love you." _

_"Good answer" Emily smiled, "I love you too."_

"Ask me again when we get home later." Emily smiled, putting a few consults in her bag to take home. "Any chance we could go to that new Chinese place by the house?"

"Whatever you want." Dave informed, smiling as they made their way out of the bullpen.

* * *

**Month Two (JJ/Hotch)**

JJ buttoned up her shirt for work, angry that once again she was utterly exhausted. The past few weeks she had woken up as if she hadn't slept at all. It didn't help that it had been incredibly busy for work and the team had flown all around the country--why did serial crimes seem to pop up just when she needed a break? She found that she only slept well when she was sleeping next to the warmth and security that emanated from the Unit Chief, but the last few cases had left her to share a hotel room with Emily while Hotch was stuck at the local precincts all hours of the night.

Buttoning her normally form fitting dress shirt, she realized that the shirt that normally fit well seemed as though it was popping at the seams.

"Aaron?" JJ asked, walking out of the bedroom to find her husband drinking a glass of orange juice as he read the morning paper at the kitchen table.

"Yeah." Hotch responded, not looking up from the World News section he was reading.

"Are my boobs bigger?" Her question shocked him.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Are my boobs getting bigger? My shirt seems too small--but only in the chest."

He put down the paper and grinned at her mischievously. "I happen to consider myself an expert on that subject, and if you would come over here, I'll be glad to give you a full examination."

"Is that _all_ you can think about?" JJ laughed as she went back to the room to change.

"Only 90 percent of the time." Hotch teased lightly--something he had only ever been able to do with JJ.

"I'm afraid to ask about the other 10 percent of the time" JJ teased back, "Hey can you get the boys up? I can't seem to find any shirts that fit."

"Sure sweetheart." Hotch responded, finishing off his glass of orange juice.

They had been trying for months to have a baby, and while Hotch knew that JJ put on a rough exterior, he also knew that she was paranoid that things weren't happening as easily as they had with Henry. They had experienced plenty of false alarms, so he didn't want to get her hopes up, but she _did_ look like she was getting bigger in a certain area that he would not complain about.

****************

JJ knew that Hotch was trying to spare her feelings--after three false alarms, neither one of them had it in them to expect anything. But JJ felt a small twinge of excitement as she thought about the last week. She didn't know whether if it was the truth, or if she just so badly wanted to be--but she _felt _pregnant.

She remembered the fatigue she had with Henry. She definitely remembered her breasts growing to twice their regular size. Both of those consistent with how she felt now. But she had thought those things with two of the false alarms--one of them, JJ mistook an abnormally pesky stomach flu for pregnancy, only to be heartbroken when her period came a few days later.

She tried so hard not to get her hopes up, but it was near impossible. She wanted nothing more than to have life inside of her, a child that was half hers and half the man she loved. She needed to get a test--but she was afraid of what it would tell her. She couldn't take not being pregnant. She loved Henry, but she had him without trying--at first she wasn't sure he even wanted him, though now she couldn't picture life without her son. She loved her son, but she didn't understand how she couldn't get pregnant when she actually wanted to.

Picking up a test at the store during her lunch break, JJ immediately decided to take the test without telling Hotch--she didn't want to disappoint him _again _if she were wrong_._

Discreetly sneaking back into the building half an hour before her lunch break was supposed to end, JJ decided to take the test in the visitors bathroom on the first floor to keep from risking someone she knew walking in on her. Making her way to the only empty stall, she quickly peed on the stick and set her cell phone timer for the five minutes needed.

When her cell phone finally beeped, she had to stop the wave of nervousness that plagued her as she held up the small white stick to find one perfectly blue line across the results slot that could only mean one thing--Jennifer Jareau Hotchner was pregnant.

* * *

**Month three (Garcia/Kevin)**

"Pen are you sure you're okay?" Kevin asked as his girlfriend crawled back into bed, content to finish watching the movie currently playing on the TV. "That's the third time you've gotten sick in the last hour."

"Don't ask me, you should see me at work. Let's just say I'm glad the bathroom is like twenty feet from my office." Garcia replied, curling into his side. "Me keeping breakfast down is a lost cause these days."

"Well I may not be able to do anything about work, but I'm here now." Kevin said softly, pulling her tighter.

"About that..." Garcia started, "There's something we need to talk about."

"What's on your mind?" Kevin asked, hoping she wasn't about to give him the 'it's not you, it's me' speech.

"It's more like my stomach" Garcia informed, swallowing nervously, "Kevin, I'm pregnant."

Kevin simply stared at her, the only signs of life being his blinking eyes. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Garcia repeated, her nervousness compounded by Kevin's reaction.

"How?" He asked in shock.

"Well I didn't think I'd need to explain it to you but when a man loves a woman--" Garcia smiled nervously.

"I know that part, I thought we were safe."

"Well, I was on an antibiotic for an ear infection a couple of months ago--maybe--"

"You're pregnant." Kevin interrupted, this time a broad grin covering his face.

"I am." Garcia smiled, for the first time feeling extremely relieved.

"We're going to have a baby." He kissed her happily.

"We are!" Garcia squealed happily, "And if it's a boy I have the perfect name!"

"What is it?" Kevin asked nervously, while he loved Penelope Garcia more than anything, he didn't always agree with her 'moods of enlightenment'.

"Ryder. Ryder Lynch. It's so cute! I tried to get Jayje to name Henry that name, but she wouldn't so her loss is our gain."

"God I hope it's a girl..." Kevin groaned, smacking his hand to his head.

* * *

**Month 4 (Emily/Dave)**

"I just don't understand why you would make your appointment at 7am on a Saturday morning." Dave grumbled as they waited on the doctor to come back with the results of Emily's blood work and do the Ultrasound.

"They close at noon on Saturdays" Emily replied, completely awake unlike her companion, "Play nice and I'll get you a coffee afterwards."

"Fine." Dave pouted. Since Emily had discovered she was pregnant, and thus not able to drink coffee, she had banned him from having coffee too--much to his disappointment.

"That's my boy." Emily laughed. She knew that Dave was ecstatic about being a father. Although this was unplanned it certainly was not unwanted.

"You realize with what I could pay a doctor, we could have had someone just move in with us and give you 24 hour care? Then I could at least have my Saturday morning's in peace." He groaned.

"Yes, but then you wouldn't get coffee, so really, I'm doing this all for you." Emily retorted as the door to the room opened and Dr. Meyers walked back in the room.

"Alright Emily, everything looks normal, so what do you say we take a look at your baby?"

"Okay" Emily smiled, excited--even Dave seemed to perk up at the idea of their first ultrasound.

"This is going to be a little cold." The doctor warned slightly, squirting a small amount of gel on Emily's exposed stomach. Moving the probe around slowly, the doctor pointed to the small growing baby that was visible on the screen. "There's the baby, everything seems to be developing normally."

"That's our baby?" Dave asked in awe of the small blip on the screen, that was _his _baby--his and _Emily's _baby.

"Yes sir, it is." The doctor smiled, first time parents were always the best in the reaction department. "At your next appointment you should be able to find out the sex, if you wish."

"I hope it's a boy." Emily blurted to a surprised Dave, he always had pegged her for the type who would want a girl. "I'll love it either way, but I really want a boy."

"I'd like a boy too." Rossi's eyes twinkled. He knew he was seemingly older than many first time fathers, but he was a quick study. He was sure that no child would ever be loved like the one he and Emily were about to share. With a mother like Emily, he was sure the kid was destined for greatness. "But like you said, we'll love it either way."

* * *

**Month 5 (JJ/Hotch)**

"JJ you're only five months along, are you sure it isn't too early to set up the nursery?" Hotch asked as they waited on the store clerk to finish mixing the pale green paint they had agreed on.

"Aaron" JJ sighed, they'd been over this at least two times earlier that morning, "You know as well as I do that there's a good chance we'll get called away on a case or something, and won't be able to finish it. The baby deserves to have his or her room finished by the time it gets here."

"But we still have four months, and if you didn't want to be surprised, we could know if it were a boy or a girl," Hotch retorted, following the similar discussion they had voiced many times, "And at some point I can have someone come and help us. If we set it up now, we have to do it ourselves."

"The boys will help." JJ pointed out, "they can help paint and decorate. Besides, you said it was okay for us to be surprised." She bit down on her lower lip as it began to quiver, fighting a mood swing that she could feel coming.

"JJ, I'm fine with being surprised, but Jack is only over every other weekend, and Henry is only three. I don't think that there's too much they can do to help."

JJ's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears. Unable to control herself, she sniffed, trying to stop the tears that began to overflow. "I just want to do this as a family." She said, somewhat pathetically.

"Oh, honey." Hotch said awkwardly. He never quite knew what to do when JJ started to cry--it wasn't something that he had been experienced with but now it seemed to happen with increasing frequency.

"No, it's okay. I'll get over it." JJ sniffled, wiping her eyes. "We can just paint and put the crib together later."

"Why don't we leave the painting until next weekend, and put the crib together tonight? We'll have the house to ourselves, and you can order any kind of take out you want." Hotch suggested, silently praying that JJ didn't want to order pizza with anchovies again.

"Okay." JJ agreed, wrapping her small arms around his waist as best she could with her growing belly, "Lets order Chinese, I'm really craving that sauce that comes with General Tso's chicken."

"Whatever you want." Hotch smiled as he grabbed the paint from the smirking worker who had apparently witnessed the entire conversation.

* * *

**Month 6 (Garcia/Kevin)**

"Erica?" Kevin suggested.

"No, way! I knew this girl in Grade School and she used to pull my pigtails, and _her_ name was Erica. No way!" Penelope retorted as she dipped her Oreo's in Vanilla Ice Cream.

"Christina?" Kevin asked, searching through a baby names website on his laptop. "Or maybe Chelsea?"

"Are you determined to scar our daughter for the rest of her life?" Garcia asked, horrified at naming her baby girl either name.

"Okay then what do you want to name her?" Kevin asked, getting frustrated--they had been trying to agree on a name for weeks.

"Let's just keep going down the list." Garcia evaded, eating another Oreo. "Piper is not that bad. What about it?"

"Penelope..."

"What?" Garcia asked, faking innocence, causing her to receive a small glare from Kevin, "Fine, but you won't like it."

"Tell me anyways." Kevin prodded softly.

"I..I want to name her Morgan. Morgan Elizabeth Lynch." Garcia blurted, "Derek has always been there for me and I thought since both our mom's are named Elizabeth..."

"You want to name her after Morgan?" Kevin asked smiling, "Should I be jealous?" He asked teasing slightly. While he had initially been jealous of the relationship Penelope had with the muscular FBI Agent, he quickly realized that neither he nor she was interested in pursuing a romantic relationship.

"You shouldn't be jealous. It's you I'm in love with and it's you who I'm having a baby with." Garcia smiled, kissing him softly.

"Then I think Morgan Elizabeth is the perfect name."

* * *

**Month 7 (Emily/Dave)**

"Emily, sweetheart, you need to slow down. You know what the doctor said about your blood pressure being too high." Dave cautioned, trying to stop his girlfriend from continuing to clean out the spare bedroom that was supposed to be the nursery.

"Dave, We've got two months. We need to get this done." Emily gently chided. "Besides, JJ told me that she and Hotch finished their nursery a month and a half ago and she's due two weeks after me."

"Well, we're not JJ and Hotch." Dave grumbled, then seeing her raised eyebrow, relented. "Ok, well I can do it myself. You need to rest." He tried to compromise but Emily just shook her head.

"When will you have time?" Emily asked skeptically. "With half the BAU out of the field, you guys are working harder than ever. If we just do it now, we can get it done." She continued the sort through the things that she wanted to throw away from the things she could give to charity.

"Emily, I'm not changing my mind on this. Get out, I'll clean this up." He insisted.

Emily stood up and walked over to Dave. Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned in and kissed him fiercely on the lips. "Not on your life." She whispered.

Rossi let out a low groan. "You are the most stubborn person alive."

"No Sweetie, that's you." She said, pulling him over to the piles of junk. "But I hope our son takes after me."

"The doctor is going to be furious with me." Dave mumbled, relenting. "Where do you want this?"

"That's going to Goodwill." Emily commanded. "And this one is going to storage."

* * *

**Month 8 (JJ/Hotch)**

"JJ, please don't be upset, but I really think you should start staying in Virginia when the team goes on a case." Hotch said, bracing himself for her reaction.

"Staying at the local precincts is just as safe, Aaron." JJ sighed frustrated.

"Not exactly." Hotch mumbled, receiving a glare from JJ as she flopped on the couch tiredly, "And you know the doctor said he really doesn't like you flying now that you've started your 8th month."

"That's only because he's worried I'm going to go into labor at the drop of a hat." JJ retorted.

"Which isn't that far off considering the indigestion yesterday that you thought were contractions." Hotch pointed out.

A loud thud startled the two adults and was followed by an immediate wail. Rushing up to Henry's room, JJ found her son sobbing as his lip began dripping blood.

"Henry! What happened?" She asked as she went to scoop up her son, only to be gently pushed away by her husband who had come from behind and picked up the boy carefully taking him to the bathroom.

"I jump'd and gotted an owie." Henry hiccupped in between sobs.

"Henry, you were supposed to be in bed." JJ scolded as she began caring for her son once Hotch sat him on the bathroom counter. Her baby bulge made it difficult to maneuver easily, but she did what she needed to do.

"I wanted to be an astronaut." Henry said as if that explained everything.

"And what did Mommy say about being an astronaut?"

"Not to." Henry grumbled, allowing his mother to clean his busted lip.

"So you were listening." JJ smirked, "How about you rest for a while and watch a movie? I think Toy Story is still in the DVD player in your room."

"Okay." Henry agreed--he was asleep ten minutes into the start of the movie.

Making their way downstairs JJ brought up their previous conversation, "I'll stay in Virginia during cases until the baby comes, but I'm only doing this so our children don't end up with brain damage from being astronauts."

"Thank you sweetheart." Hotch smiled, grateful that she had agreed to stick closer to home for the last few weeks of her pregnancy.

"I'm not doing this for you." JJ said, eyeing him coldly. "As much as I hate it you're probably right."

"Whatever you say." Hotch smiled.

* * *

**Month 9 (Garcia/Kevin)**

"Penelope, could you please tell me again _why_ you have to go to work? You're nine months pregnant!"

"And so are Emily and JJ, but they make it in to work every day. Emily almost flipped when Dave even suggested that she not fly out with the rest of the team."

"So? I'm not Agent Rossi and you're not Agent Prentiss." Kevin argued, "What if you go into labor?"

"Then I'll have Jayje and Em there to call you to come take me to the hospital." Garcia pointed out, grabbing her purse and keys.

"And what if they go into labor too? Who's going to call me then?"

"Morgan. Or Reid. Or any one of the hundreds of Agents that are stationed between the BAU and your office. I mean, we pass your office on the way down to the parking garage, so I'm pretty sure that no matter what _someone_ will let you know." Garcia retorted.

"But what if--"

"Kevin. Calm down. I'll be fine." Garcia stressed, "I'll even let you drive me to work in Esther if it'll make you feel better."

"Okay, but don't think I'm giving in because you're letting me drive the most beautiful car I've ever seen." Kevin sighed, "But at least if you're at work you won't go into labor when you're home by yourself."

"Exactly." Garcia smiled brightly, looping her arm through his. "I knew you'd see things my way."

* * *

**A/N 2: So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second, and last, part. Hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to have that baby a week ago." Morgan laughed as Emily walked into the Bullpen with Rossi at her heels.

She glared at him angrily, plopping down on her chair to finish the mounds of paperwork while Dave went to work on some consults. Emily had not been happy when the doctor had said they 'miscalculated' and the baby wasn't coming anytime in the next couple of days. In fact, if the baby didn't come by tomorrow, they were just going to induce her, but the added time did _not_ make Emily Prentiss a happy woman.

"Shut up Morgan, and it was _yesterday_." Emily grumbled, angrily searching her desk for a pen that worked--without much luck.

"Oh Em, be nice to my Chocolate god." Garcia chided, placing a few files on Reid's desk, "Here's all that info you requested my little junior g-man."

"Did you know that almost forty percent of women have their baby _past_ their due date? It's really quite--"Reid began.

"I don't care how common it is, I just want to get this baby out of me." Emily grumbled cutting him off.

JJ walked slowly into the bullpen with a junior agent at her heels. Ever since she had gotten to the seven month mark, Hotch had assigned various low-level agents to carry files for her and do her bidding--in an attempt to keep her off her feet as much as possible. JJ viewed this as an opportunity to make up for the work she was going to miss being on maternity leave, and instead of resting, was now charging at double the speed.

"Hey Morgan do you have that consult done for the Detriot PD?" JJ asked, finally reaching his desk and sitting down in an empty chair while her newest "assistant" handed out a few more consultations for Reid and Morgan to work on. "The lead detective won't stop calling me, he even called me at home last night."

"He called you at home? How did he get that number?" Emily asked, finally grabbing a working pen off Reid's desk.

"He said an Agent Morrison gave it too him, so you'll notice that she is no longer working with me and her replacement--Agent Simpson--is happily handing out the next round of consults for you guys." JJ announced, pointing to the eager young agent currently waiting on her to give him something to do. "Well I should probably get back to my office, Aaron would freak if he saw me walking around--something about 'needing rest'."

"Did you know that standing is a natural way to induce labor?" Reid sputtered as he and Morgan helped JJ out of her chair. "Gravity pulls the baby's head against your cervix and frequent motion can encourage a faster labor. Since you're only at thirty-seven weeks, it's natural that both Hotch and your doctor don't want you walking around a lot." He finished.

JJ chuckled slightly, Reid was always full of useless information. "I'll see you later guys--whoa." JJ started to leave, stopping as she felt a small rush of fluid gather around her feet.

"Whoa? Whoa what--_oh. _Why does she get to go into labor and I don't?" Emily grumbled as Morgan called Hotch's office phone to let him know what was going on. "This is so _not_ fair!"

"What's not fair?" Rossi asked, bursting out of his office.

"JJ's water just broke!" Emily whined as Hotch bolted from his office.

"Really?" The normally stoic Unit Chief asked as he rushed to his wife's side.

"I'm not due for another two weeks!" JJ moaned.

"Well maybe if you try for baby number four they'll get the date right on." Garcia smiled as she gathered her friend's things, only to have them snatched away by Morgan who grumbled about her lifting things. "But, for now, let's get you to a hospital before the little pumpkin decides it wants to come right now."

The team quickly followed and crowded into the elevator with excitement, easily forgetting the young junior agent who now had nothing to do.

Reaching the parking garage, it took only moments for the cars to be arranged, Garcia riding with JJ and Hotch while Morgan drove, Dave, Emily and Reid in the car behind them. Garcia was just about to climb into the passenger's seat when she too felt a wet gush followed by a puddle at her feet.

"Well _okay _then." Garcia muttered, she and JJ were close, but this was overkill. "Hey crime fighters, I know we're in a hurry to get to the hospital and all, but do you think one of you could call Kevin?"

"What, why baby girl?" Morgan asked as he started the SUV.

"Maybe because JJ's not the only one in labor? My water just broke."

Jumping out of the SUV, and running back to the elevator Morgan called over his shoulder "Baby Girl, get in the car with Em and Dave. REID! Drive JJ to the hospital." He commanded.

Garcia groaned as she got in the car, "Of course, he _had_ to be right."

"What's going on?" Emily asked as Garcia strapped herself in the front seat.

"My water just broke." Garcia admitted, wincing as a contraction hit.

"You too! This is a joke!" Emily groaned as Rossi laughed.

"I'm afraid it isn't my fair profiler, so if you don't mind can we--" Garcia started, stopping as another contraction hit, "please get to the hospital?"

"Oh right, sorry Garcia." Dave apologized, following Reid out of the parking deck.

* * *

"They've been back there for over two hours, how long does it take a baby to come out?" Emily grumbled, "JJ's already had one, I thought labor and delivery was supposed to go faster the second time."

"The average labor lasts ten to twenty hours, different drugs can be administered to speed up or slow down the labor process. Did you know that some women _never_ have their water break and their baby is born in the amniotic sac, this is called 'caul' and it's considered lucky--some saying that it means that the baby won't die from drowning." Reid grinned triumphantly.

"I. Don't. Care." Emily said grumpily as she winced slightly, "I feel like I'm carrying a bowling ball around in a sling." She moaned as she felt a twinge in her back, grimacing slightly.

"Em, honey? Are you okay?" Rossi asked his girlfriend carefully.

"I'm fine!" She spat out at him. "My back just hurts and I keep getting these sharp pains."

"How far apart?" Reid asked as Rossi began flagging down a nurse.

"Every five or ten minutes." Emily grumbled.

"Em, I think you're in labor." Morgan chuckled. He had driven a frantic Kevin to the hospital and was now waiting with the others.

"No!" Emily laughed. "My back just hurts."

"Ma'am, if you could follow me, we'll get you checked out."

Emily winced as another 'pain' hit. "Wait, these are contractions? This is what a contraction feels like?" She asked nervously as she and Dave followed the nurse out of the waiting room.

* * *

"Hey where is everyone else?" Hotch asked, finding only Morgan and Reid dozing in the waiting room.

"Em went into labor about an hour ago and Garcia is still in labor." Morgan informed, "How's JJ?"

"Really good." Hotch smiled, "She and our son are just fine. I actually came to see if you wanted to come back and meet him for a few minutes?"

"Another boy, huh?" Morgan smiled. The entire team had been teasing JJ that she would have another boy and be outnumbered by the level of testosterone in their house. JJ had smiled, saying she'd love it either way, but always teased that she wanted a girl--though in a late night plane ride confession she admitted that she desperately wanted another boy, but would be happy with a girl.

"Yeah." Hotch smiled as the small group walked into her room, "but JJ's a good mom for boys."

"I specialize." JJ smiled as the men entered her room. "Truthfully, I wouldn't know what to do with a girl, especially if she liked dresses and Barbies and stuff."

"Derek, Spencer, I would like you to meet Matthew Thomas Hotchner." JJ said as she held the small blue bundle up for the others to see.

"He's beautiful JJ." Morgan admitted softly as he and Reid took in the newest Hotchner, "Really beautiful."

"Thanks" JJ smiled, snuggling her baby closer to her again. "Where are Emily and Dave? Don't tell me she went into labor too."

"Well..."

"How long ago?" JJ questioned.

"Almost an hour since she got her own room, but by the time she told anyone what was happening she was already having contractions every 5 to 10 minutes." Morgan informed, "We haven't heard anything from Garcia's room for a while either.

Over in Emily's room, the brunette was continually pushing, but grateful for the epidural that was numbing the pain. "It looks like this little boy is just having a tough time coming out." The doctor replied as she finished pushing, "but everything is progressing normally."

"I don't want it _progressing_ normally, I want him OUT." Emily said angrily.

"Honey, it's fine. We just want our baby healthy." Dave ventured, earning a death glare from the woman he loved.

"No. I have to beat Garcia." She said, slowly enunciating every word.

Dave chuckled, "Em, it's not a race."

"It is _too_ a race, and I am not coming in last place!"

* * *

"Okay mom and dad are you ready to meet your daughter again now that she's all clean?" A young nurse asked as she wheeled the small bassinet back into Garcia's room. Handing the baby to her mother, the nurse calmly backed out of the room to give the new family some space.

"Hi there sweetie, I'm your daddy." Kevin whispered, running a finger over his sleeping daughter's cheek softly.

"Knock, Knock." Morgan said loudly, announcing his and Reid's presence in the brightly colored hospital room. "How are we doing in here?"

"We're pretty happy, Angelfish." Garcia smiled, glancing at Kevin next to her. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure." Morgan smiled, taking the small pink bundle from his best friend.

"So Garcia, will you finally tell us what her name is?" Reid asked. Garcia had refused to tell anyone the baby's intended name, but now that she was here there was no use keeping the secret any longer.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Morgan Elizabeth Lynch." Garcia announced as she watched her daughter's namesake's eyes fill uncharacteristically with tears.

"Morgan?" He asked.

"Morgan. After a person who has been there throughout Pen's life and a person we both admire." Kevin agreed, wanting the other man to know that the name was a _joint_ decision.

"I'm honored." Morgan whispered, smiling down at the small baby in his arms. "Hi there Morgan."

"What about her middle name?" Reid asked, cautiously letting the baby grab at his finger.

"Both our mother's were named Elizabeth, it just seemed to fit." Garcia answered. "How are JJ and Emily? I overheard one of the nurses saying that Emily went into labor?"

"JJ had a boy, Matthew Thomas. But we haven't heard anything from Emily yet." Reid answered, smiling as baby Morgan Lynch yawned at him as she wrapped her tiny hand around Derek's finger.

At that moment, Dave ran into the room. "When was she born?" He panted.

"What?" Morgan asked as they all laughed.

"Don't mess with me. I've got a girlfriend that just had a baby who doesn't want to 'lose' the race, when was she born?"

"She was born about thirty minutes ago." Garcia smirked, almost full blown laughing as she watched Dave head out the door again. "Hey Dave, how's your son?"

"He's fantastic." Dave beamed, only his head sticking inside Garcia's hospital room, "We named him Christopher David. Oh--and he was born _thirty three_ minutes ago."

"You've got to be kidding me, Emily decided to race?" Morgan asked skeptically, he knew Emily liked to win, but he pegged JJ as the type that would induce her own labor just to have a baby before the other pregnant women.

"That's why I love her." Dave laughed, running out of the room, presumably to tell his girlfriend that their son was not the youngest child of the BAU baby boom. They were the victors.


End file.
